


Hello You

by SuseriOtsutsuki



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuseriOtsutsuki/pseuds/SuseriOtsutsuki
Summary: A conversation between Tony and Steve via mobile phone using the phone that sent to Tony by Steve in the ending scene of Civil War. Stony. Established relationship. Short. Fluffy
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 27





	Hello You

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Avengers are not mine. No money are made from this. I'm writing this only for fun. Title is from a song ( Hello you by Iqbaal Ramadhan ).
> 
> Warning: Established relationship!Stony. OOC. Fluffy. Short. Un-beta-ed. Gramatical Errors. 
> 
> Note: one year after Civil War, I guess. Around Spiderman Homecoming. 
> 
> English is not my first language, please bear with me.

Tony sighed when he sat on the couch in his bedroom. Fatigued, he was laying down and closed his eyes with his right arm. Letting his bedroom drowned in darkness of the night. Sighing. Again. He could feel guilty eaten him from inside after his confrontation with Peter. To let such a kid like Peter faced a dangered situation like this evening and it will killed him if something happens to that talented boy. He never meant any harm to be done to Peter when he recruit the boy and gave him a Spiderman suit. What Vision said last year about enhanced human ringing in his mind. Also, how their action affected civilian and it's his fault that Peter took a risked like the last situation. Because he recruited Peter when he need to stopped the super soldier last year. The legend soldier.

Captain America.

_Steve._

His eyes opened.

It's been a year since he last seen the blonde soldier in Siberia. Unconsciously, his right arm moved, let the index finger touch his arc reactor placed on the chest while in his mind playing memory about them in Siberia. Tony closed his eyes again when remember Steve stabbed his arc reactor with the shield. He'll be lying if he said it didn't hurt, but what hurt the most was when Steve admitted he kept secret about the one who murderered his parent.

Logically, he knew what Steve's said about Barnes was controlled by Hydra and although he killed Barnes now, nothing will change. His parents still dead and he has to deal with it like before he knew this. He also understood when the soldier wrote in the letter that he did it to protect Tony. Even when Steve admitted he was wrong and apologized.

Tony knew.

But—

_Screw it!_

—he didn't want to care.

Why should he care if Steve didn't give a second glance when he dropped the shield and left Tony? He still couldn't believe Steve—

Tony took a deep sighed.

—won't miss him?

Once again, his right arm moved to the pocket on his pants and took a flip flop mobile phones. He opened it and looking at the name on green screen. Every night, all what he did only this. Before sleep or when take a cofee break on his workshop while doing work. He may still feel angry with Steve but...he couldn't shake the fact that the blonde always in his mind. Even before all of this with facts discovered. Always.

_If you need me, I'll be there._

Will he?

Before he know what's he's doing, the dialed button was pushed and now calling the name on the green screen. It's ringing for few seconds almost a minute before someone picked it up...with the familiar voice that Tony knew well.

[ Hello... ]

"What a record to picked up the phone, right? Did it ringing loudly so you took time to picked this up?" It comes unexpectedly harsh than he intended. Tony actually didn't know what to say to begin with. He didn't think Steve will picked up his call at all.

[ Tony? ]

"Who else? Oh, sorry, if my call was not expected although you gave me this phone."

Tony could hear a small sound that he almost sure it was Steve chuckling. He remember the sound and couldn't be more sure that he missed him. Tony frowned. Felt defeated.

_Damn!_

[ Of course not, I'm waiting when you will call me. ]

"Yeah?"

[ Every day since I sent you that phone. ]

"Well, it's hard to believe because _you_ left me."

Silent answered him first before Steve's voiced lower and sadder said something.

[ I know... I'm sorry, Tony. ]

The brunette closed his eyes. It's hurt to hear sad tone in Steve's voice. He thought he will be safisfied when the super soldier admitted his fault and aplogized personally, at least by his voice, not by a letter. However, it turned out it was not. Tony didn't take any pleasure when Steve sounds sad. So, he didn't want to prolong their bantering habits by saying, "Good."

They keep silent for a minute. Drowned by their own thoughts and feeling. Untill it take too long for them to realize that they didn't say anything to each other. On the other line, Steve becomes concerned and Tony can sensed it from his voice.

[ Tony? ]

"Hm?"

[ Are you alright? ]

_Of couse I'm not alright! What the f*uck with that question?!_

That's what Tony want to said. But, he swallowed it. He knew the direction of this conversation if he lost control like that. Like last year in Siberia. And today, he just too tired to stay angry with Steve. The brunette knew that Steve knew the answer even without Tony said anything. The blonde asked just because he couldn't help it. He knew Tony may not answer, either directly or indirectly.

Tony sighed.

"You?"

Although he didn't have any objectives how this conversation will going to end, it's just... he knew he didn't want their conflict further. Once again, Steve took his time to answer and Tony waiting in silent until the blonde said something, which is—

[ I miss you, Tony. ]

—Instantly, a smile curves on his lips.

"Yeah?"

[ Yes. ]

Tony smirked, "What makes you said that?"

[ Every night, I'm thinking about you. ]

"One year, uh? Took you long enough to realize, Cap."

Steve chuckles.

[ Apparently, the super serum didn't enhanced my _zero_ capability in relationship. Therefore, I took an action far too late. ]

Tony erupted in fits of laughter, "How come you realized that?"

[ I can evaluated my self, if that's what you're asking. ]

"No, I don't believe you. Someone must be told you and _then_ you do the thinking."

Tony hear Steve sighing.

[ Well, maybe... ]

"So, who?"

The next second, Tony almost regretted his question. He didn't want to hear that the answer was Steve's best friend, Barnes. He opened his mouth to change the subject when Steve answer was not like Tony's prediction.

[ Miss Romanoff and Sam. ]

Tony sighed in relief then burst in laughing. Steve followed immediately. "I will give anything to hear that conversation!" He said after finish laughing.

[ In my defense, this modern rule—or dating(?) code ethic or something like that— about relationship is totally different than in my time. ]

"Keep telling yourself that, Cap."

Steve let out small laughs before his voice sound honestly sincere.

[ So... I hope I'm not too late and ruined my chance with you... ]

"What you're gonna do about it?"

[ I want to meet you. ]

Tony lost his words. Small part of him, have a doubt about that option. He didn't know he will be ready to meet Steve again or not. Didn't know what fo feel or how he will feel when they are meet again. More than half part of his mind want to meet the blonde. He was deep in thoughts and never realized his bedroom door open when he asked on the phone, "When?"

"Now."

Tony snapped towards the source of the voice. Instantly sit up on the couch, facing Steve who wear everything in black from head to toe and looking at him warmly.

"Hello you."

"Steve? How co—"

"You didn't change the identification ID."

"I know that," Tony didn't surprise about the fact that Steve can went inside because he didn't change any identifaction ID of Avengers. No matter what happens, this is their HQ so they can come whenever their need. Besides, Steve released their friends in special prison which had the best guarding system. He is the best soldier, after all. "I mean, why you are here? In this town?"

Steve took steps towards Tony then kneel in front of the couch where Tony sat. His blue eyes locked with brown eyes of Tony's.

The genius didn't know what to expect but after the super soldier left him, he didn't think the longing blue eyes will have any affection towards him anymore. Despite Steve just admitted—a few minutes ago—that he missed Tony, it could be just miss a teammate. Not someone special. Apparently, he was wrong again.

"I want to be with you."

Steve took Tony's arm in his, "Can't I?"

What Tony's didn't know that after Steve left with Bucky to Wakanda, the super soldier saying his name in his restless sleep. Bucky who was in the same room, pretend to sleep and acted like he didn't know anything. But, Bucky who knew Steve since pre-serum knew his best friend was, _is_ , a kind hearted person. They are like brothers. He couldn't let his brother sad. Like all those time in the past, when Bucky tricked Steve to do double date.

"But, Barn—"

"He is in a good hand," Steve was surprised when Bucky said that he didn't trust hiw own mind so he asked the Wakandan to let him _sleep_ in their country. "I know where he is and he is safe. I won't worried about him anymore."

It gives Steve a lot of time alone to do his thinking and couldn't denied his heart any longer. "I came to the town last month and watching you from far since I couldn't really appear in public, could I?"

"Are you stalking me?" Tony smirked.

Steve frowned slightly, "I hope not."

Tony cupped Steve's faced and smiled after shaking his head. "You're hopeless, Cap."

"Only without you," he smiled back while leaning forward. Their foreheads met before Steve kiss Tony slowly. He was whispering in Tony's lips after each kisses, "I love you."

Tony grinning, whispering back, "Me too." Putting his hands around Steve's neck, embracing the blonde while the other man's hands wrapped on his waist and burried his face on Tony's neck. Kissing it lovingly. "I love myself, too."

Steve laughing.

 ** _Fin_**.


End file.
